justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Applause
"Applause" by''' Lady Gaga 'is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]], Just Dance Wii U, and ''Just Dance Now''.'' Dancer ''Classic *A black shiny leather dress, with a garterbelt that connects it to her shiny black boots. The back of the dress has a large countess collar. She also wears a beautiful flowing golden evening gown, with the hems of the sleeves and the skirt flowing freely. A hot pink dress hoop "pushes" the gown out, making it look more like a 16th-century ballroom dress. She has a gold choker scarf, and has blondish puffy hair that's curled at the end. She wears a hot pink glove, and a black visor like mask on her face. *During the chorus of the song, the dancer transforms into a completely different outfit. She wears a shiny pink long sleeve shirt that exposes the midriff, and black cuffs at the end. She also wears a black collar. As for the shorts, they're shiny and pink too, with black cuffs on the hips as well. She wears pinkish-burgundy ankle length high heel boots, and a similar looking pink glove. Her hair doesn't appear curled at the ends anymore, and the blonde hair is slightly more pale. She wears a black butterfly mask on her face. ''Alternate'' *The coach wears an outfit inspired by the original video *A bodysuit with flowing cuffs over the hands. *The suit is possibly made out of sheer fabric, as black spandex shorts and a black strapless bra are visible underneath. *She wears a black hair cap over her hair *White face paint, with smudged blue eye-shadow and orange smudged lipstick, like Lady Gaga in the music video. *She also wears black ankle-length boots. *There is also a noticeable static-like outline around the dancer as well. Background ''Classic'' During the first verses of the song, she appears in a long slender hall with screens with people trying to get out on the sides. Lights light up the floor, and make various triangular formations as she dances. It's most likely a place similar to an asylum, as people in the screens on the sides try to push out, but can't, due to the unknown material. As the chorus nears, back-up dancers appear: two men wearing only pink spandex pants and with a strange hairstyle, and 2 women wearing a pink one-piece, with long brown hair. They dance during the chorus too, and also during the chorus, two giant black hands make strange and creepy movements as the lyrics are sung. This could possibly be one of the most visually advanced backgrounds of Just Dance 2014, and possibly the most creepiest background as well. ''Alternate'' The dancer appears to be in the same on-stage background as the other on-stage dancers, except this time, there is only one dancer and not three. There isn't much of a difference counting special effects and lighting, and the dance itself appears like it could be the classic dance to Applause. Gold Moves ''Classic'' There are 3 gold moves for the classic mode: '1, 2 & 3. '''Bring your right hand down in a curve while hopping. ''Alternate There are 3 gold moves for the alternate mode: '1 & 3. '''Spread your arms out from your chest such that they are outstretched. '''2. '''Raise your arms with a slight bend, as if you are flexing. Also, keep the rest of your body entirely straight. Applause GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (Classic) Applause Alt GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 & 3 (Alternate) Applause Alt GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (Alternate) '' Appearances in Mashups Both coaches of Applause ''make appearances in the following mashups: Classic * I Love It (Best of JD2014) (JD2015) Alternate * Bad Romance (Monsters) (JD2015) Trivia * This is the second Lady Gaga song in the series, with the first being Just Dance in Just Dance 2014 and the third Bad Romance in Just Dance 2015. * The Alternate routine takes several elements from the official music video, from the costume to the choreography. * The Alternate routine uses the On-Stage Mode's background, despite not having its lyrics in the middle of the screen and the dancer being solo. * This background is probably due to the game being released in October, as it is tradition for Just Dance to try to release a spooky style song or background in its installments. *It's a medium difficulty, despite the dance being quite repetitive, and has easy gold moves, which are basically the dance movements done before. However, certain moves have to be done carefully in order to get a perfect on them *The back-up dancers in the background are the first dancers in the series to have visible skin tone, and faces, as opposed to the neon style of the main coaches. *The dancer for this song has the most "3-D" effect added to the skin of the dancer. *The two dancers don't have a "smooth" transition in between each other and is one of the few to do so. Safe And Sound just has a flash when the dancers change, and Wild has sort of a glitchy transition. *The pictogram for the last move is the first dancer's. Meaning that she was probably meant to be the outro instead of the second dancer. *If you buy Just Dance 2014 from GameStop and buy ARTPOP album (follow instructions on receipt) and you will get a remix (Bent Collective Club Mix). *The alternate choreography uses the On-Stage mode background, and is the first song in the game to have a solo dancer, rather than the usual three. *The choreography to the alternate version actually uses Lady Gaga's choreographer. He uses the original choreography. *The Alternative version is noticeably harder than Ubisoft's usual choreography, since it is the original choreography of Richy Jackson. This could possibly be the hardest choreography in the game, even surpassing the difficulty of some, if not all, the extreme versions of songs in Just Dance 2014. However, it is only marked as "Hard". *The outfit worn in the alternate version is heavily inspired by an outfit worn by Lady Gaga in the music video in this song. *This was released as an early Christmas gift. *The alternative dancer spells "ARTPOP" out with her hands at the end of the song, just like Lady Gaga in the music video; however, some people may find this difficult, and because of this, it isn't counted. *Many people did not like the "Classic" mode of this song, probably because of its disappointing lack of difficulty. *This song is on Just Dance Wii U, but in the trailer it's called "The Applause." This was fixed before the final release. * If you look closely on the video of the alternate, you will see lip synching throughout the lyrics. ** This is normal, considering that she is at the On-Stage Mode background. * Although the Alternate dance uses the On-Stage Mode's background, its lyrics remains in the bottom left corner of the screen and the dancer dances solo. * The Alternate dance is the only routine that uses "Alternate" in the game. Gallery applause2014.jpg Lady Gaga - Applause.jpg applausejd2014.jpg Limagolf1 coach 1 big.png Just_dance_2014_conceptart_coach_applause_by_killerxtrem-d71h6t9.jpg|Concept Art Orangegaming.jpg Applause-on-stage.jpg Applause-on-stage-2.jpg Applause.png|The song in the menu Applause_JD_Now.png|Just Dance Now appearance ApplauseAlternateAvatar.png|Alternate version avatar a.png applause.jpg|Applause Applause Alternativo.jpg 145.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Popular Songs